


A Christmas Intrusion

by 8happyjuro8



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Broly, Christmas Special, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8happyjuro8/pseuds/8happyjuro8
Summary: Three years ago Broly was rescued from Vampa and brought back on Frieza's ship. He is now a soldier who's been full filling his tasks loyally, one day he is asked to take on a mission that is particularly different from the rest.
Relationships: Broly/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Broly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Undertaking A Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I'm still working on Unknown Feelings. Since it'll take more time to finish up I thought why not write another story in the meantime. Plus Christmas was coming up I wrote this in like less than a week it was really a last minute thing and I was rushinggg cause I really wanted to post it on the 25th. 
> 
> I think I might start doing this, whenever I take too long to update chapters on my other fic I'll just write another fic as compensation for taking too long. 
> 
> If you guys haven't received anything for Christmas then this is my gift to you and if you don't celebrate Christmas I hope you still enjoy this story.

Dark, cold and obnoxiously loud are three precise words to describe the interior composition of Frieza's ship. It's been about three years since one of Frieza's soldiers found Broly and Paragus on the desolate planet known as Vampa. It was all a pure coincidence when a soldier found the two by sensing a powerful ki emanate within the planet and thought they would take whoever was on there to serve under Frieza.

Paragus didn't mind serving under Frieza, he's been used to the cold-blooded nature ever since the young ruler took over for King Cold. All he wanted was to get off that wasteland of a planet. He didn't care what they wanted in return even if they used his son as a war weapon and subjugated him to violence everyday. That was none of Paragus’ concern, he knew his son was the strongest in the entire universe and could handle it. 

Whatever may be the mission, if he was sent to destroy planets then so be it the son would take care of that in a flash. Having the strongest man in the galaxy as your son had its own benefit too, thanks to them Paragus became Frieza's right hand man just days after they arrived on the large ship. Seeing he was the only one who could keep his son in check all thanks to the collar he made for his son when he was still a child. The strong warrior was born with a terrifying amount of strength that even he wasn’t able to control. 

Whenever that power was too much Paragus would stop it with one press of a button. The crafty collar device let out electricity strong enough to stop the son from going rampant. It would kill anyone else but not the one wearing the collar because he was strong physically and something like that only served as an excruciating punishment. 

The son may have been strong physically but has anyone ever bothered to care if he was the same mentally? The answer to that is no, Broly never had a choice to begin with. He obeyed and did everything that his dad ordered him to. Everyone on the ship thought he was some meathead with an uninteresting persona. They would whisper to one another making fun of Broly and saying he was all muscles and no brains. They wouldn't dare say none of that to his face, none of them would ever look him in the eyes and say such things out of fear for their own safety. So they just stuck to gossiping with one another. 

When Broly would walk the halls or enter a room full of soldiers all eyes were on him. When he came back from his missions they all would make jokes and guess how many people he killed. Or even go as far and make bets on the number of times he got electrocuted in a day. 

They whispered thinking they weren't heard but they were. Broly could hear everything and understand everything. Just because he didn't react or speak properly didn't mean he wasn't aware of the type of situation he was in. When he arrived three years ago he didn’t use correct grammar and struggled with his words a lot. He never learned how to read or write the only thing he knew was how to fight. The only way he was able to fix his pronunciation was by listening to other soldiers when they made conversation among themselves. He still spoke with an accent but at least it sounded a bit more civilized now. 

Broly understood that he was the outcast of the ship. He knew they all hated him because of how much Frieza favored him. He knew they all feared him because of his intimidating figure and strength. He knew they all thought he was stupid and saw him as nothing more than a weapon. He knew all this but kept it to himself. 

Of course he hated hearing all those voices bad mouth him every single day but what else was he supposed to do? The way he saw it, if he speaks up for himself he would just end up losing his temper and as soon as that happens guess who's going to intervene by shocking him. 

No one cared about the ruthless treatment his dad put him through, they were all heartless beasts just like their ruler. 

No one bothered to care and no one ever will, even if he hates the place down to its very core there's nowhere else for him to go. He's stuck on the galactic ship with a group who feel nothing but disdain and hatred towards Broly. Today was like any other day, he was called to speak with Frieza in his corridor. He walks inside the domain and is greeted by Frieza who turns around and smiles pompously when he sees his number one soldier. Paragus is standing on the side of Broly like usual. 

"Broly you did some fine work yesterday so I'll be entrusting you on a special mission today" He speaks with a grin that could only mean he has some sort of devilish intention. Broly didn't like the sound of that Frieza's definition of special wasn’t ever anything to be excited about. Broly looks down at the leader with a raised brow since he wasn’t one for much talk this was his version of asking what do you mean? Frieza understood the silent man’s gestures perfectly. This was one of the reasons as to why Broly was his favorite. He did as he was told and spoke rarely the times when he did speak was in short words and always cut to the point. 

"Today is the day I plan on finally paying back that monkey for what he did to me" Frieza says with a clenching fist and bitter face as if he's just eaten something grotesque. There were a lot of people Frieza hated but never has Broly seen Frieza this agitated and on edge by simply mentioning them. 

"I've made all preparations necessary to keep that monkey locked up for once and for all. I want him brought back here alive! You hear me! So that I can kill him with my own two hands all you have to do is go to that cursed planet called Earth and capture him for me. Simple enough right?" He unclenches his teeth when finishing that sentence and regains his composure. Paragus has no idea what's going on but knows this isn't going to be a simple task. 

If the task was so _"simple"_ Then Frieza would have sent any of his underlings to do it. Broly was only summoned to deal with the dangerous and harder missions no one else could handle. 

"Excuse me for asking my Lord but if you're asking Broly to do it then this person you want caught must be a powerful opponent" Paragus speaks with caution to his surprise Frieza reluctantly answers instead of getting mad that they didn't just leave and do as he said. 

"Precisely, this man is no ordinary man he's a saiyan just like you two and possesses a ridiculous amount of power, one that may rival Broly's. I've never seen the full extent of your power but if you were to fight to your fullest then there's no way that monkey would stand a chance. Of course for that to happen I'll need Paragus to stay here while you fulfill your duty" Frieza chuckles at the thought of his nemesis getting beat to a pulp by his subordinate. Broly didn't think much of it but his father was ready to debate. His brows furrowed after hearing what the boss said. 

"You want Broly to hunt down some powerful guy without any supervision!? That's madness! You know good and well Broly can't control his power he'll destroy everything in his way and he can end up destroying himself! This is a suicide mission I will not stand for this!" Paragus screams not caring what will happen next for his impertinent tone. Broly wasn't expecting much from Frieza the missions he's been on were all suicide missions but everyone thought they were a piece of cake for the almighty and strong Broly. 

Before Frieza has a chance to become angry and put Paragus back in his place. Broly speaks up, knowing exactly how much trouble his dad would be if he started arguing with Frieza. 

"I'll go. I'll capture man and bring him back alive" He says with eyes not revealing any hint of emotions. He knew this is what Frieza wanted this cold expression of his will surely compensate for his father stepping out of line. It seems to have worked. Frieza laughs in delight then turns on a screen that showed a virtual image of the man he was supposed to go after. 

"Yo Ho Ho as expected of my most valuable subordinate this is what the saiyan monkey looks like. He lives on the coordinate XCY-88 It should take you about two days to get there I've already prepared a ship for you. There's special cuffs and a cell designed where you shall keep him. He can teleport anywhere he pleases so my most elite scientists came up with special tools so that he can't use that tricky teleporting ability of his to escape. Once you've defeated him he'll be too weak to move and that's when you cuff him. Even if the persistent bastard still has some strength he won’t be able to use his powers in those cuffs, they have a special effect that drains the energy out of the person wearing it"

Broly watches the man on the screen. He has spiky hair and an innocent smile overall he seemed like a nice guy. If there's anything more that Frieza hates other than weaklings it has to be nice guys no wonder why he wants the saiyan dead. 

Broly simply nods and is led by a scientist to show him how to operate the new device specially designed for the enemy. Paragus was furious but didn't dare contest he trusted Broly could handle himself on his own. He has good navigational skills and a keen memory so he won't be getting lost. Plus after seeing this _"monkey"_ as the boss kept referring to him as. He didn't look so tough especially if he's nice that's just making it too easy for Broly. 

A scientist led Broly to a larger deck where they stationed his ship. He followed along hearing the other crew mates blubbering. 

"Look who's walking around without daddy to hold their hand for once"

"I guess the old geezer needed to catch a break from his caveman of a son"

"Shhh don't speak so loud you two or he'll hear us he might snap your head off and eat your brains for dinner or something"

They all giggled and made jokes with one another. This had become a habit for them, they were just bored and used pestering Broly as a source of entertainment. Broly just walked by and ignored them, he never did so much as to look their way. At first some believed he may be deaf but after hearing the way his father spoke to him and Broly obeyed they just left it off as him being a dunce or hard of hearing. 

Once Broly arrived at the station he boarded the vessel and was shown how to handle the device specifically made for his target. Broly knew how to fly a ship and if someone bothered to notice besides his dad, they would see Broly was one of the best pilots there is. The scientist left him once their task was done. Broly sat back on the chair and pulled up the picture and status of his target on the screen next to the controls. 

Gender: Male

Race: Saiyan

Eye colour: Black

Hair colour: Black

Ability: capable of transforming to heighten strength and teleport using Yardrat method known as instant transmission. 

Name: Son Goku 

He stared at the brief description and the picture longer than he should. Son Goku was his name, at one point he thought it was Monkey seeing that's the only way Frieza referred to him as. Son Goku wasn't like any name he's ever heard before and this person had something about him that seemed different from any person he's ever encountered. Even though he was seen from a screen there was something engrossing about him. 

Broly shook his head not realizing he's been spacing out and staring at the screen instead of getting the engine started. He feels jittery and hot temperature starts to rise up in his cheeks for some reason. He doesn't know why he's getting embarrassed when he's the only one on the ship. If possible he hopes his target is compliant and hopefully let's himself get cuff without any form of resistance. He'd rather avoid having to take him by force after beating the living daylights out of him. 

At first, his father was doubting Broly's strength and said he might lose control and get himself killed. It sort of irked Broly when he heard this because he was sure of his own strength. He's never met someone remotely close to ever be considered a challenge to him. Even his leader though as strong as he may be Broly could easily wipe the floor with him, if he desired. He was more than capable of doing that at his current level of power without having to lose control. 

Broly was confident his target wasn't going to be much of a challenge. Although there may be one thing that didn't sit well with him. He was going to have to to be stuck for two days straight with someone held prisoner on the ship. It's not like he's never kept someone prisoner to bring back to Frieza before. The difference was, all those time they've been some evil doers who deserved to be locked up but this saiyan was different. There wasn't one thing wrong he did that Broly was made aware of, to put it simply Broly was capturing some guy for being a good guy. 


	2. The Call

Meanwhile, Goku was in the Kai's planet training like he always did and annoying the owner as usual. 

"Damn it Goku! Watch where you aim that thing. Hurry up and go home already! Shouldn't you be spending time with your family for the holidays"

The Kai screams while barely dodging a ki blast to the face. Goku sighs from hearing this topic being brought up. It's been awhile since he hung out with his family ever since Chi-Chi and him fell apart. They both agreed it was best to go their separate ways. Chi-Chi was the one to bring up the subject three years ago. She said she was fed up with her husband being constantly gone and prioritizing training over her. They've stayed together for so long but to her it was more of putting up with Goku than actually being in a relationship. 

Goku had been oblivious to everything and didn't realize how much he's shown a lack of affection towards her. He's never felt the need to or wanted to and got used to it. When they had "the talk" He even admitted he saw Chi-Chi more like a lifelong friend and wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with her as friends. He didn't know those were the wrong words to say to your wife especially when she's angry. That was an immediate deal breaker for her. 

Ever since then he's been living alone in a comfortable house by himself. He bought it with the load of money Mr. Satan gave him for defeating kid boo. He chose to live on a hill far away from society where he could hunt and train as he pleases. He had everything he needed right there. Another reason why his marriage broke apart, the man couldn't uphold a job to save his life. 

Except for farming Chi-Chi introduced him to it and from then on he's been growing crops and selling them to the locals to earn money in return. The only reason he kept farming was simply because it made him less bored and a great way of getting free food. He didn't care about the money but Bulma obliged him to start a bank account and save his earnings there. That way if he ever needed something pricy instead of asking her for it he could just buy it himself. 

Goku never went back home to visit his sons. Seeing no need to do so Goten was practically living with him. He preferred staying with his dad because the kid had complete freedom whenever he went there. There was no curfew, no being forced to study or having to ask for permission to do anything. The reason why Chi-Chi refused to let Goten live with his dad was for those exact same reasons. She didn't want her son turning into some misfit. She was there to keep her rules and ideals installed on her kid until he was an adult. 

Gohan on the other hand tried to convince his mother to let Goten live with his dad. He knew Goku wasn't as dumb as she made it seemed. He would protect Goten and look out after his kid, he would even let him attend school physically to some elementary instead of being homeschooled like Chi-Chi wanted him to be until he turned 16. She planned on raising him just like she raised Gohan. Goku didn't argue with her and let Chi-Chi have her way. Of course it upset him at times when Goten would beg him to not send him back home and even cry because he wanted to stay. 

Goku would just do his best to comfort the child and take him back to Chi-Chi's home later than he should. He trusted her to look after him and would always beg her to be less uptight with their son. She would just wave him off and tell him to mind his business. 

"I want to but I don't think Chi-Chi will let me" Goku answers, wiping the sweat off his face and pulling up a chair to sit on, located close to Kai's destroyed little home. 

"I don't think she's that cruel to not let you spend time with them for the holidays. Christmas is in two days she has to be in the holiday spirits by now and in a good mood. Here's an idea why don't you just go back to Earth and invite her and your son over for dinner

The Kai suggests also taking a seat and controlling his breathing after almost being blasted on the face and from finally having a still planet that stopped shaking after Goku was finished with his workout. From this suggestion Goku sat up from his slouching position, considering the idea for a moment. 

"Can I do that? Chi-Chi has always been the one to organize those types of stuff"

"Of course you can do it. Don't you think it'll make her happy to see that you're actually taking the initiative for once to bring your family together." Goku was intrigued by this even if they weren't together anymore as a couple he still would take any opportunity to make the woman happy. 

"That sounds great Kaio-Sama but I'm not really the best cook" He sighs in disappointment from thinking he couldn't host the event because of his lack of skills. King Kai gets up to go to the kitchen and pours some water for the two of them. He returns with the glass handing Goku one who gladly guzzles it down. 

"You don't have to cook Goku, you can just pay people to do it for you. Since you're a farmer you have all the ingredients already. You don't have to hire an expensive chef since all the locals love you and weren't you the one to brag about some of them being great cooks. With all that money you never use you have more than enough to pay them and buy other stuff like gifts and decorations" if the shinjin didn't put it in words Goku would have never thought of that possibility. 

It's true the locals did love him whenever he went to the markets to sell his crops. The villagers would greet him and some even made casserole for him. They said he needed to switch up his diet up and eat something other than plain fish or meat for once. 

"Thanks Kaio-Sama I'll get right to it. This time I'll do everything myself and prove to Chi-Chi I'm not so useless like she thinks."

"No problem Goku, you go on and do that. If you do it right this will surely make her view you as a different man. She might even let Goten live with you if she sees how well you're handling yourself" King Kai adds, elating Goku who beamed from this possibility. If he could prove to Chi-Chi he was capable of doing this much then maybe she might view him in a different light after seeing the effort he's put in for once. 

Goku waves the Kai goodbye and teleports back home. He has two days to organize everything. His house was big enough to hold at least twenty people in the living room. He'll have to buy more chairs for the guests and a long table to put all the food. The first thing he does when he gets back is use his phone for once and calls Chi-Chi. 

"There's no way this is actually The Son Goku I know giving me a call" The woman says over the line sarcastically she didn't sound mad and even sounded glad that Goku used his phone for the first time instead of just teleporting without notice. 

"Best believe it's actually him. I figured I should call cause I'm throwing a get together on the 25th and I want you and Goten to be there. I'll call Gohan later myself" He announces and hears a gasp from Chi-Chi. Was her ears deceiving her or did Goku sound like he was planning something that didn't involve fighting. 

"A get together for Christmas? It's funny actually I was planning on inviting you to dinner but this should be fun. Tch I am very much looking forward to seeing how you manage to mess this up" She says over the phone. Goku could picture her folding her arm with a raised brow full of doubt. He didn't like the belittling tone she was giving him which is all the more reason why he wanted to prove her wrong. 

"I won't mess it up Chi-Chi. I'm not some kid throwing a slumber party here. How about this if I can do it without screwing it up then you have to let Goten live with me”

“HA! Yeah right whatever you say- Hold up you want me to let Goten live with you if you’re successful in this…. Sounds ridiculous i’m actually agreeing to bet my child’s future over the faith of a party but you know what why not? I’ve never seen you actually go through or managing to do a task if it doesn’t involve fighting so sure” Chi-Chi was confident the man would fail considering he never showed up to any parties he’s been invited to or helped out when Chi-Chi was throwing a party. He always had some sort of lousy excuse to not showing up or like he always said “it slipped my mind”

“Just wait and see, I'll manage. So does this mean you and Goten will come?" He waits for her answer hearing a hint of hesitation as if she's thinking about it. 

"I don't know, will you be doing the cooking?"

"No I'm going to pay other people to take care of that for me"

"Alright good as long you're not cooking you can count us in. I'm surprised you have enough money to pay people I hope they know what they're getting themselves into working for an idiot like yourself" She says mockingly making Goku furrow his brow. She clearly was full of doubt and sounded like she was just coming to see what would go wrong this time. 

"Chi-Chi when you get here can we just get along and try to act like a normal family for once. I know we're not on the best of terms but I would appreciate it if you gave this a chance and not come with a negative attitude just for this day… Please" He hears her sighing and could tell she probably took a sit somewhere and would try to play nice. 

"You're right Goku sorry about that. Whatever happened between us has nothing to do with our family. As doubtful as I may be I do hope everything works out for you for this event. This will be good for the family" She says with a smile over the line. Goku is appreciative of her response and glad he sorted things out with her first.

"Thank you Chi-Chi I'll make this right. See you then and you take care of yourself alright" Chi-Chi chuckles and tells Goku likewise then hangs up. He smiles and calls Gohan who quickly picked up sounding shocked he got a phone call from his father for once. They caught up and had a nice conversation, everything went smoothly. He's always had an easier time getting along with his sons than his ex wife. After calling Gohan he proceeded to dial close family friends. They all were thrilled to hear from him and this little party he was throwing. 

Goku used the rest of the day to shop for all the necessary items such as Christmas gifts for everyone, napkins, beverages, chairs and tables. He returned home late at night with multiple items and long receipts with fat bills he had to pay. He was grateful for listening to Bulma's advice about the saving up part. Later that night he spent the time wrapping up gifts nicely and writing the names of who they belonged to. 

The next two days he used that time to decorate his house and the big Christmas tree he had set up. He asked three of the villagers to help with the cooking and they all insisted he didn't have to pay them to do it. They said Christmas was about joy and the best joy was giving rather than receiving. Goku still didn't feel right about letting them do all the cooking for free. He even tried inviting them but they turned down the offer and said he should enjoy the time he spent with his close familiars. They really were good people. 


	3. Intrusion

Somewhere in outer space when Broly woke up he saw the view of the planet known as Earth through the bull’s eye window. He stops the extraterrestrial spacecraft and leaves it on auto flight mode to hover around space while he gets ready. Broly does a couple thousands of push ups and sit ups then goes to take a shower and brush his teeth. He dries himself after getting cleaned up and changes into his all black long sleeve and wears an all black armour. He slips on some black tights then white saiyan boots. When he finishes he wraps around his waist the green fury ear of his lost friend Ba. 

There was plenty of food on the ship but he didn't feel like eating. All he drank was some water for today and would eat when he got back. 

When all is done he settles in his pilot seat and turns off the auto flight mode to make a landing. He settles somewhere in the middle of the planet and chooses to fly to his target on higher grounds. 

When he flies he looks down at the colourful towns filled with colourful blue, green, red, gold and white lights and attractions going on around. He wonders what those are and why everyone on the planet seems so full of energy and full of smiles. Guess it only made sense for a good guy to live on such a joyous planet. He clicks on his scouter and follows the coordinates indicating the location of his quarry. 

When he arrived at the hills there was a cute home decorated with lights outside and illuminating the darkness of the night. Broly tried opening the door but saw it was locked. He didn't waste any time and just kicked it down. When he entered he was mesmerized by the welcoming scent and aura that filled the room. Everyone in the room stopped and turned around eyeing him with pure confusion. They all thought maybe this was one of Goku's friends who arrived a bit later at the party and decided to be extra when making an entrance. 

Broly scanned the people looking for his target. There were two figures who struck him right off the bat, the two looked oddly familiar to them. He approached the one with glasses and took them off to get a better look at him. Everyone stared in astonishment at his actions. They began to ask him 21 questions but he blocked their voices out and ignored them. 

"You not him" He says dismissively, releasing Gohan from his grip and moving on to the next. He turns his attention to Goten who immediately froze on his seat when those serious eyes scanned him. Broly picked him up by the back of his shirt like a rag doll and compared the images he saw on the screen of his watch looking back and forth. 

The boy had spiky hair just like the man shown on his watch he had big eyes as well and the same skin except he was smaller, much smaller than he thought. No this wasn't the right guy Broly was about to toss away the kid like an old sock but was stopped when he heard a voice behind him. 

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to my kid? I don't know who you are but you better put him down and see your way out" Broly turns around and sees a face full of anger looking up at him. This was the guy he was searching for not the kid. He does as he's told and let's go of the kid. Which infuriates Goku even more since the man is like a tower standing at about 7ft tall. When he let's go of Goten the kid drops and lands on his butt hard. 

"There you are. You have two options: option one, you follow me and get on my ship. Or option two, I beat you up then drag you there. I would pick option one if I were you… Son Goku" Broly says giving his target an alternative he really didn't want to have to beat up the guy but he would if he had to. Everyone is appalled by the imprudness of the stranger and backs away from them. Goku notices the scouter on him and understands the situation he's in. He sighs and rubs his forehead. 

"You're one of Frieza's men huh. He's a persistent one but now is really not the time for this. I'll go with you without putting up a fight but can we do this tomorrow now's really a bad time" Goku motions around as if Broly was supposed to get this was a family and friends event. Broly looks down at him pretending he didn't even hear that. Making him wait was like making Frieza wait and he didn't want to deal with an earful of the rules from his boss for being late on the job. 

"I really can't convince you? Why don't you join us? Let's all just have a good time today then tomorrow you can take me to see that pesky Frieza" Goku tries to reason after seeing how frustrated his wife was becoming that this stranger barged in out of nowhere and demanded to take away the host. 

"My order is _“bring him back alive”_. If you don't come now I can't promise you safety" Broly speaks with a face void of emotions and sends shivers down everyone's spine. Goku actually wanted to fight him but he had to hold in his excitement since Chi-Chi was watching. Broly was a bit surprised that his supposed to be enemy would offer him to stay in whatever this flamboyant activity was supposed to be. 

"Fine then I guess I have no choice but to go now" Goku sighs scratching his hair, everything was going so well but something just had to come up. Chi-Chi on the other hand doesn’t seem to be mad at Goku or make any smart I told you so remarks she understands he has no idea what's going on as well. She stomps in front of Goku to confront the tall intruder. 

"Wait just a second! You sure gotta lot of nerves barging in outta nowhere and demanding stuff. What do you plan on doing to Goku anyways!?" She puffs out, scolding the taller male who wasn't fazed by her tone. 

"That's classified." Broly answers her shortly, obviously he wasn't going to tell them Frieza's plans to kill Goku or else they would surely riot and Broly didn't want to hurt all of them just to get one person. After hearing that answer Videl and Gohan scurried their way over to hold back Chi-Chi who was fusing with rage and wanting to slap the audacity out of Broly. 

Goku continues to scratch the back of his head and laughs nervously. He tries to calm Chi-Chi down and assures her everything is going to be okay. 

"Don't worry bout it Chi-Chi I don't know what Frieza is planning but whatever it is I can always just beat him up and use instant transmission to come back here. I'm sorry guys I wasn't expecting something like this to come up… I somehow managed to ruin Christmas. Guess you were right afterall Chi-Chi" Goku looks away feeling downhearted. While Broly still didn't know what this Christmas thing was he looked away when Goku talked about returning. A tinge of guilt filled Broly since he was the one taking the man to his grave. 

The friends and family all listen to Goku apologize then all smile at him warmly with Chi-Chi speaking up first. 

"No you didn't ruin Christmas this was very fun. Besides we can just put this party on hold until you get back" 

"Yeah dad don't even worry about it we all had a good time we know you'll come home as soon as you can" Gohan adds in, while rocking Pan on his arms who started crying as soon as Broly entered. 

Broly was impressed to say the least by how much faith they all had in Goku. They all believed he was coming back little did they know what awaits the man. Broly was starting to get impatient with hearing all of them speaking so he walked past them and ordered Goku to follow him. The way it was looking he didn't feel the need to restrain the compliant prisoner just yet. 

They flew over to the ship not doing any sort of talking. When they arrived at the location and got inside, Broly looked for the handcuffs and locked the heavy metal around both of Goku's wrists. Goku looked at it and laughed. 

"I don't plan on running away and these can't hold me back I can easily break them" Broly just stares at him with a bored expression.

"Go ahead. Try" He says plainly. Goku scoffs with a smug grin accepting the challenge and tries to break the restraints but they were still on good as new. He struggled some more and tried to power up but he wasn't able to transform to super saiyan. 

"Ughhh! What are these things made of?" He sighs in frustration after giving up. Broly wasn't surprised by the outcome he figured this would happen. This was Frieza's high advanced tech after all. He guides the prisoner to the cell Frieza told him to keep him in for extra security and because he wanted to make his rival feel uncomfortable as possible. 

"It stops power and stops you from using that teleport trick" Broly responds when they walk after a minute of watching Goku observe the cuffs on his wrists feeling a deep-seated aversion towards them because he didn't understand why his power wasn’t working. "Teleporting trick? You mean instant transmission?" in a hurrry Goku raises his hands up to his forehead and puts two fingers there but the movement doesn't work. "I really can't use it? I might actually be in trouble here" He rubs the back of his head laughing a bit but showing no signs of fear whatsoever. Broly can't seem to understand his manner normally any other prisoner would be trying to make deals with him by offering money in exchange for their release. 

Here was Frieza's sworn rival knowing he doesn't have a way of escape but yet shows no signs of stress. Perhaps it's due to the fact that he has no idea what type of faith awaits him up ahead. 

"This is where you stay" Broly opens the door to the small cell and motions for Goku to go in. Goku took a good look at the small place. There wasn't a bed or anything, just a hard metal platform that only gets colder when traveling in space. The room wasn't even big enough to stretch out your legs and lay down. 

"Seems real comfy I'd expect no less from Frieza" Goku says sarcastically and walks inside to sit down on the hard floor. This again surprised Broly anyone else he dealt with would complain about the cells being too small and even then their cells were much more appropriate than that of Gokus. The regular jail cells were more spacious, contained a bed, bathroom and sink. This one has nothing and he didn't hear so much as a complaint from the prisoner. Goku just accepted it and dealt with it.

Broly couldn't help but feel culpable as he closed the cell. He walked back to start the ship and turns around to get one more look at the prisoner. When he turned he was met by Goku grinning from ear to ear and waving him hello. He could see this through the jail bars. Broly abruptly turned back feeling flustered all over. He wasn't used to people giving him a genuine smile he's never been graced by one of those before. 

Broly sat back and started the engine. He pressed some buttons to confirm he successfully captured the target and held him in custody. Once he sent the message not even seconds later he immediately received a call from Frieza. Broly answered and put it on the big screen which Goku was able to see from afar. When his face popped up Goku rolled his eyes getting annoyed by Frieza's taunting laughter. 

"My my my don't you look good in there. As it should be, it's only natural to keep monkeys where they belong in cages. I do hope you are quite comfortable with my most accommodating room. Even if you aren't you can always escape and teleport back to Earth- 

Oh wait guess you can't do that with those cuffs on. Genius I know. This is some excellent work Broly well done" Frieza's teasing was enough to get under Goku's skin but even more for Broly he didn't like the way he was talking to the prisoner in such a degrading manner. There was nothing that he could pinpoint so far that Goku did wrong. 

"Yeah yeah save it Frieza. What do you want from me? I had to stop spending some very important time with my friends and family on Christmas day for this" Goku speaks loud enough across the room knowing good and well Frieza couldn't care less about what he was up to. 

"Christmas tch how utterly repulsing. Did Broly not tell you already? Guess you'll just have to wait and see I have a very special surprise for you. Until then Son Goku" Frieza spits out his name with a bitter face and ends the line. Broly puts the ship on auto flight mode to get himself something to drink. He walked past the cell and stopped when he heard Goku addressing him. 

"So your name is Broly huh that's a nice name I've never heard one like that" The hostage says smiling up at Broly who just nodded trying to control the nerves rising again. He goes to the kitchen and takes out two bottles of water for him and the kind captive. He hands Goku one through the bars who was caught on the hop from it. He was starting to see Broly was different from other members of the Frieza force. 

"Thank you, I expect Frieza doesn't want you giving me anything and rather I starve. You're not a bad guy are you Broly? Why are you working for those losers anyways?" Goku chugs down the water he’s holding with two hands from the solid cuffs making it even hard for him to drink. Broly agrees at this statement and hesitates whether he should open up and talk to this nice prisoner or just keep it professional and keep it to himself. 

"That's not important" He goes with the professional option and drinks his water and walks back to his seat. He pauses again when he hears Goku saying something in a lower tone. 

"He plans on killing me doesn't he?" Broly turns around not sure what he should say and nods his head yes looking on the side.

"Of course he does, he's had it out for me ever since Namek. Now with these cuffs on I think he might be successful in doing so. Thanks for not telling everyone else what Frieza plans to do to me. Guess it can't be helped" Goku slouches on the metal crossing his legs and closing his eyes to sleep. 

Broly sighs feeling conflicted by this scenario even after intruding in whatever Christmas thing was going on. The prisoner still thanked him. After hours passed by Broly checks on Goku and sees the man soundly asleep in what could only be a very unpleasant and neck soaring position. It gets especially cold in the spaceship and that cell was the coldest part of the place. Sympathy reins over him so he decides to open the cell and carries Goku Bridal style to his own warmer room. He lays him down on the bed and covers him with the soft blankets. Broly admires the sleeping face for a second then walks back to the main room and falls asleep on the pilot ship. 

When what would be counted as morning in the dark space comes up. Broly gets ready doing his usual routine, a quick workout before showering. Then he looked at the cell and forgot he let the one held captive sleep in his room. He goes to check on them when he enters the room he finds the man is snoring away cozily on his bed but not fully asleep. Moments later Goku wakes up wiping the tiredness out of his eyes. He looks around the room then inspects his body seeing that no part of him was aching because of the cold metal. 

"The cell seem uncomfortable and cold so I let you sleep on my bed" Broly interjects, seeing the confusion written on the waking man’s face.

"You did that? Thanks man I slept like a baby but if this is your bed where did you sleep?" Goku asks grateful for the kind gesture. Broly just looks away, still not used to any of the politeness he was being graced to. 

"That's not important here's towel shower is there and food on table if you hungry" Broly points to the bathroom and hands him all the necessary items. He can't remove the handcuffs and thinks about how much of a struggle it would be to wash in those. Goku thanks him sincerely and stands up he looks at Broly with a piercing gaze as if he's trying to look for something then smiles once he figures out what it is. 

"You're a very handsome guy" Goku says proudly, not sure where that came from himself. He didn't just go around calling people handsome out of the blue. Once that slips out of his mouth he covers it as if he just said something he wasn't supposed to. 

"Oh s-sorry that came out of nowhere I tend to speak before I think" He says with a nervous giggle. Broly looks baffled for a second then softens his expression holding back from smiling stupidly. 

"That's okay um thank you" Broly tries speaking regularly but couldn't help feeling awkward. He didn't know if that was the right response, was he supposed to say it back? Before he had time to say anything more Goku announced his leave and headed to the bathroom. Leaving Broly alone in the room to wonder. 

He looked at himself through a window as if seeing himself for the first time. "Hand..some?" He says aloud touching his face. He didn't see it himself all he could see was that scar on his cheek that he wasn't fond of and the collar wrapped around his neck that made him shiver out of fear. "Handsome..." He repeats it sadly and sighs sitting down on the bed. "Handsome" He says again more optimistically from the thought of Goku calling him that. 


	4. Bold Maneuver

A loud crash echoed that had Broly alert on his feet. The crash followed a loud curse from Goku's mouth. Broly immediately went to check if everything was okay. He opened the unlocked door and was agape by what he saw. Goku was on the ground on his side with cuffed hands over his head. He rolled back to Broly's side exposing his cock which was standing tall in erection mode. 

"Tch these cuffs are really bothersome" He says in frustration not caring he was seen while he was hard. He got on his knees putting his hands in front of him and tried standing up. When he was up he reached to close the water deciding to give up on cleaning himself. When he took another step his feet slipped on the soap that had fallen along with him earlier. Goku cursed once again preparing to fall on his back. He closed his eyes bracing for impact until he was unexpectedly caught by Broly. Goku sighed in relief and thanked him. 

He looked up and saw how much Broly was embarrassed because he had been staring at the naked body for longer than he should. This made him aware of the position they were in. The back of Goku's head was resting on Broly's hard pecs and Broly's large hand was groping Goku's pecs. This happened all too fast when he rescued the fallen man. 

"S-Sorry" Broly says in an attempt to take his hands off the pecs but Goku stops him by putting his hands over Broly's and guiding one of the large hands down his erect cock. While the other hand stayed on the pec dripping with water. Goku began rubbing Broly's hand on top of his cock that was freshly wet from the water. 

"You like what you see?" Goku whispers tilting his head up to watch Broly who nodded yes at the question. Broly's hand groped the left pec and massaged the soft skin. He did this while Goku had his hands on Broly's wrist to guide it to wrap around the shaft and began jerking it slowly. He moves his hands on top of the larger one and puts Broly's index finger on top of his wet tip and pressed the finger around the tiny hole. Once Broly gets the hang of the movement Goku removes his guiding hands and let's the man fondle with his cock as they pleased. The motion elicits a moan out of the prisoner who let's his cock be stroked while he puts his arms around Broly's neck bringing his face down close to his. 

Broly getting lost in the moment stares at the pink lips while licking his own. He continues to move his hand on the dick with speed and squeezing it tighter. Causing all types of moans to come out of his captive. Goku uses the middle part of the cuffs behind Broly's neck to bring him down closer and seal their lips together. 

He gives him a soft kiss then pulls back slightly opening his eyes to see Broly's reaction. Broly's eyes were closed waiting for more. To which Goku gladly provides, he presses his lips again and slips his tongue out to lick the lips then dives it inside. He swirled it around Broly's mouth that was so warm it burned his to the touch pleasantly. 

Their tongues tasted each other's dampness and burned with zest. This lasted until the one held captive came hard on the wall with the sperm staining the tile. Goku sighed in relief lifting his arms out of Broly's head so he could turn around to see the face and put his arms back over the head in a more comfortable position. 

He tiptoes on his feet to kiss the man again who let's him this time face to face. Broly puts his arms around Goku's waist and Goku begins rubbing his naked body against Broly's own hardness. This causes Broly to rapidly pull back coming back to his senses. He didn't know what he just did but one thing he knows for sure; it felt great. 

He sucks out of Goku's trapping embrace and puts some distance between them without noticing his own hands still lingering on the fit waist. Broly had one job and that was to get the man before him, delivered to Frieza. He was starting to grow attached which is why he put a stop to this. 

If they continued then there was no way Broly could follow through with the plan. He didn't want to think about the man dying but the decision had already been set. 

"You should get cleaned up" He tells the other slightly rubbing his thumb on the waistline then pulls his hands back. Goku pouts slightly, his actions were bold and out of line but he thought all was well since Broly reciprocated. 

"But you're hard I could take care of that for you" He suggests staring at the bulge poking from the tight pants. Broly puts one arm over his mouth to hide his blush and looks away. 

"It's fine. You just get clean up" With that said, Broly turns around and closes the bathroom door. Goku is left alone in the bathroom so he turns the water on and attempts to clean himself praying he doesn't slip and fall again. When he finishes washing himself successfully without falling this time he dries himself up putting his orange gi back on and walks towards the main room. When he walked there, there was food set for him on the table. He smiles gratefully but didn't dig in just yet because he heard quiet moans coming from the pilot seat. 

He walks to the noise and sees Broly stroking himself making the most erotic expression Goku has seen. He looks up at Goku with puppy eyes as if asking for something but not saying anything. 

"I thought you said it was fine" Goku smirks and crouches down in front of Broly. He got on his knees spreading them apart to get lower and put both his hands on the floor for support since he couldn't use them anyways. 

"Go-Goku" Broly moans ready to weakly protest but doesn't. 

"Like I said, let me take care of it for ya" Goku starts by licking the hard shaft then pops it inside his mouth. He licks around the tip and moves his head upwards then back down teasingly slow. He continues to take more of the length deeper and bobs his head up and down on the cock. He sucks to the best of his capabilities never having done this before as he tastes the juices oozing out of tip. 

Broly moans and caresses the hair below him while helping out and holding the bottom of his cock with one hand so it doesn't slip out. Goku takes in the dick more and more feeling the length pleasantly delving deep into his mouth. He does this as fast as his position will let him. Goku wishes his hands were free so he could take care of his own aching hardness and jerk himself off while he sucks on Broly's sweet cock.

Broly could feel himself getting close to climax. 

"Goku you can stop now or I'm gonna-" He tries warning the saiyan but the man doesn't listen and continues to suck even harder. He couldn't hold it in any longer and the liquid came rushing out and traveling down Goku's throat. Goku swallowed every drop of the sperm enjoying the flavour. When the damage was done Broly breathed out in delight, panting heavily on the seat impressed by what just went down. 

Goku stood up satisfied and placed his hands on Broly's face bringing him up for a quick kiss. Goku pulls back with a smile then grabs one of Broly's hands helping him up to stand. 

"Let's eat now" Goku says as he walks while holding Broly's hand with both his cuffed one's so he can follow. Not keeping in mind to give Broly some time to put his dick back inside the pants. When they arrive at the table Broly takes a tissue and wipes the wetness of his cock dry then zips his pants back up. They stayed there with Goku being as cheery as ever and making conversation while they ate. 

The rest of the day went by smoothly and from there Broly let Goku roam around freely without staying in that cage. He unfortunately had to keep the cuff on him but Goku didn't mind he said he understood that Broly was just doing his job.

The next day all they did was share savory kisses that were graced with much passion. Broly didn't make a move to do anything sexual because of how embarrassed he felt. Goku being ever so sly managed to give him a blowjob. He did this when Broly had fallen asleep on the pilot seat that way the man would wake up to a pleasing surprise. 

Broly refused to share a bed with the prisoner no matter how bad he wanted to. Goku had insisted but failed to convince him. They both knew if they shared a bed, there wasn't much sleeping that was going to happen and Broly would be tempted to release the meddlesome restraints. 

When they arrived the ship landed on the deck where they kept all of the engines. They were greeted by a crowd of nosy onlookers who did as they usually did and gossip with one another about Broly. Broly was used to it at this point and just walked by them with Goku following behind. 

"Looks like Frieza's bitch is back" One of them said particularly aloud not caring if he was heard because he knew Broly wasn't going to react and just ignore the comment. This didn't sit well with Goku at all, he stopped walking and gave a severe glance on the side at the group of soldiers making more jokes about the comment. 

"You fellas got something to say?" He asks not so much as a question but more of a demand. All the soldiers laughed at this and didn't take the man seriously. The same one who made the slick comment stepped in front of the others speaking cockily. 

"Not that it's any of your business but if you care so much I said it looks like Frieza's bit-" He didn't have time to finish that sentence when Goku interrupts to stick his oar in. 

"-How about I make you my bitch instead!" He says furiously, lifting a feet to kick the taller soldier in the balls. The taller underling crouches down holding his crotch and wauled out in pain. Goku didn't let him finish his wailing and swung his head hard against the soldier's forehead knocking him out cold on the spot. 

The rest of the crowd stared at him in disbelief but no one dared challenge him and instead blamed Broly for it. "Broly! You're supposed to keep the prisoners in check dammit! Don't just stand around like an idiot, do something!" One of them screamed angrily "Hehhh? Looks like you want to be bitch number two" Goku didn't waste time and swung his heavy cuffs on top of the soldier's forehead which knocked them out cold. Their body lying above the other victims. 

Broly stood there amazed by what he's witnessing. The others kept on yelling at him to take Goku away but somewhere deep inside he wanted to see how many other soldiers Goku could knock out. He shook his head no away from that thought. As good as it may sound he knew it would only cause unnecessary drama that can be avoided. 

"Goku let's go, it's fine they always do this anyways" Broly asked calmly which only infuriates the man even more after learning this news. 

" _Always do this!_ No it's not fine you can't let these low lives talk badly about you. Just who do they think they are? Aren't they supposed to be your crew mates?" A soldier laughed at this feeling more confident now that Broly was here to take the other man away. 

"Who are you calling low lives jackass!" 

"Yeah don't you have an execution to go to" They all started snickering at the joke and continued to push Goku's buttons. Broly seeing the man was about to retort at the insult quickly carried him laying Goku's stomach over his broad shoulder. Walking away from the crowd. When he was finally being carried away everyone suddenly became brave and started to cuss out Goku. 

Goku was fuming with steam but Broly walked away with speed. Once they were far enough away from everyone Broly took him to his room and sat him down on the couch. 

"I can't believe those guys! They are who you have to work with? How annoying you should have left me there so I could pummel them all" The angry saiyan spoke making hand gestures showing how he'll crush his opponents. Broly sat next to him and gave him a cold glass of water to drink from so he could cool down his nerves. He was feeling a sense of happiness from finally seeing someone care. 

Before they could talk some more a knock was heard from the door. There were six soldiers awaiting to guide the prisoner and Paragus standing in the front leading them.

"You were supposed to report immediately to Frieza when you arrived" The father said sternly while the six soldiers took away Goku. Broly didn't even have time to say his farewell. Goku looked back one more time before they pushed him out of the room with a gun. 

When he was gone and out of the room Broly slouched on the couch feeling uneasy. The time spent with Goku made him feel like he was alive again. It made him feel like he was something other than a war weapon. For once in his life he's finally found something to look forward to and now it had just been taken away. 


	5. Concupiscent Affair

Goku was led to Frieza's domain. The evil Lord was floating in his seat and turned around to face what he's long been waiting for. 

"After three long years we finally meet again Son Goku. How have you been holding up?"

"Why don't cha spare me from the fake greetings and just do what you have to do and get it over with" He answers, not interested in the leader's fake salutation. 

"Impatient as ever I see the fun has just begun, for now you'll stay locked up in one of the bestest of cells I have to offer. Then for tomorrow I'm going to take my time ripping you to shreds in front of everyone to see"

"I wouldn't be so proud of fighting a man who can't even fight back"

"Oh but I am, unlike you monkey I don't do fair fights. I'll resort to any methods to see you dead. Oh and please do tell me how do you like those cuffs?" He questions looking at the heavy chains with content. 

"I can't transmit or break these things. They are extremely uncomfortable and itchy. Overall I'd give them a zero outta ten" Goku replies knowing this is exactly what Frieza wants to hear. 

"Sounds absolutely splendid! Now take him to the cell I'm getting tired of seeing that face of his" They dismiss the prisoner who was put in his cell. Frieza wasn't kidding when he said bestest. The place was dark and rundown it was clear this cell hasn’t been used in ages. He could hear rats kee-keeing with one another behind the walls. Hours passed by on the ship and what would be considered night time arrived. 

Goku hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep. He had been occupying himself by reminiscing on the time he shared with Broly. The short amount of time made him realize one thing, he's developed feelings for the quiet soldier. Feelings that made him think of scenarios where what if they met under different circumstances? Perhaps then they would be able to live a happy and regular life together. Goku reinvigorates at this, he actually likes the man, like really likes him. He likes him in a way that made him forget he had been a prisoner and saw him as his lover already. Then another discouraging thing came to mind: he never got to tell him any of this. Now he'll just die by the hands of some villain without ever confessing his feelings for the man. 

"Man this place sucks" He sighs in low spirits and crosses his legs while resting his chin on his hands. 

"Yeah it does" Another voice agrees at the comment making Goku aware of the presence and lightens up once he sees the altitudinous frame. 

"Broly! What are you doing here?" He says avidly. He wasn't expecting the soldier to pop up, he watches the quick gestures of his savior taking out some keys and opening the cell door. After that he walks inside the cell and pulls out another key to unlock the restraining metal around the wrist that fell heavy on the floor. Broly stares at the red marks that had formed around the wrists and feels mad at himself for not freeing the man sooner.

"You don't belong here Goku I don't want you to die so I'm releasing you. Use that instant transmission and go be with your family and live. Also thank you for standing up for me back there. No one's ever done that" He answers by saying the most words he's ever had in a while and for once since Goku has met him Broly actually smiles. He beams tranquilly, visible enough from the light coming from the opened door of the room. 

"Just like that? What about you? Aren't you going to get in trouble if they find out you let me go. Knowing Frieza he'll probably- No he’ll definitely kill you" Worry pours over him as he speaks. 

"It's fine death is better than living in this place. Everyone's heart on ship is rotten to the core. I've never met someone as nice as you. I'll forever remember the time we spent" Goku didn't like the sound of any of what was spoken. He could feel the emotions running through him when the man spoke of dying.

"Don't say that! I don't want you dying here. You're talking like you don't have another choice. What about me? You can come live with me back on Earth. I'm not leaving without you Broly" Goku holds the hands of Broly looking up at him with teary eyes, the tears threatening to spill if he thought anymore of Broly being caught dead. The thought of Broly being able to live with Goku never occurred to Broly. He was lost for words not sure what he should do. 

"I don't know I don't belong to Earth. You really would let me live with you?" He squeezes the smaller hands with a tinge bit of hope in his voice. 

"Of course I'll let you live with me. You'll fit right in. Please come with me...if you don't I swear I'm gonna put these cuffs back on and lock myself back in this cell until Frieza comes to get me" A hand goes up to rest on the scarred cheek. 

"No, don't do that! I'll… I’ll follow you if you want me to" He comes to the conclusion that it’s either that or get killed. He didn’t want to leave at first not because he didn’t personally want to go with Goku, it was more so because he didn’t want to disappoint his father. He’s never made a decision for himself so just for once wouldn’t it be okay if he thinks for himself. 

The answer made Goku happy to no ends. He picked up the taller man around the waist and revolved him around in a bone crushing hug. “Alright! You can say goodbye to this place and say hello-” He holds Broly with one arm as the other one goes to his forehead and transmission right inside his house. “To this place” he finishes his sentence once they land inside of the living room.

Broly wraps his legs around Goku’s waist for support with his arms around the neck as well. He closed his eyes and held on tight not sure how this instant transmission would work.

“You can open your eyes now Broly, welcome to your new home” he whispers next to Broly’s ears who slowly lifted his head looking around the place. It was exactly how he remembers it with all the Christmas decorations around. Except now the place looked extra clean and the door had been repaired. Goku figured that was Chi-Chi’s doing, she would often fix things around the house when it was broken and kept everything nice and tidy. He would obviously thank her later for that. 

Goku walked over to the burnt sienna modular couch and sat down with Broly still wrapped around him and sitting on his lap

“Sorry for breaking your door” Shame covers the face as he apologizes for his action. He’s then grabbed by the chin, forcing him to stare into the shimmering eyes of Goku.

“It’s okay it’s just a door, see it even got fixed. You were just doing what ya had to do. Gosh I'm so happy you’re here with me right now I really like you Broly like a lot and these feelings just keep getting stronger every time I look at you” Goku confesses smoothly while gently rubbing the chin and looking fondly into the opposite eyes. This brings redness to lightly spread on Broly’s cheek he scratches the scar on the side of his face with a finger. Trying not to come off or sound too awkward he still wasn’t the best when it came to communication with others but he felt more at ease around Goku. 

Hearing the confession made him tongue tie sure they’ve engaged in a couple of sexual activities then and there but Broly still held his doubt the man had called him handsome but it still seemed unreal to him.

“Oh um you really like me? I like too. Very much like.. I-I mean you too- I like you too Goku.” Gathering his nerves proved to be a more challenging task than expected but he managed to say it, messing up his words a little and sounding just a bit less than awkward. 

Goku on the other hand thought it was the cutest thing for an intimidating man such as Broly to turn out to be so shy and awkward. Goku loved that about him and will prove it by putting his lips on top of the stuttering one's lips. They ease into the kiss letting their tongues do the talking. 

The warm liquids clashing together on the insides coming as one then being sucked back in from both ends. They swallowed their saliva and wrapped their tongues with one another. They breathed heavily with much haste their nose being so close to one another and able to feel the air breezing out.

The fervid moment comes to a brief stop when Goku pulls away, a string of saliva forming between the pull then breaking apart and running down Broly's bottom lip all the way down to his chin. 

"You're so cute Broly" he compliments and licks off the runny drool from the chin. Broly holds on tighter to the man and looks to the side feeling his heart beating unnaturally fast. He feels a smooch placed on his cheek and looks forward to be greeted with a wide smile. He was then lifted and carried to a bedroom. 

"Aren't I heavy?" He asks while Goku is walking down a hall with ease. Goku lets out a vibrant laugh and kisses the tip of Broly's nose. 

"Nope you're as light as a feather" He opens the door to his own room. The room was kept clean with much walking space. He used a queen size bed that was placed in the middle of the room. There were two small drawers on each side of the bed with lamps on top of them that turned on from a switch by the door that was designed to turn on all the lights in that room. In a corner there was a silver-gray tufted chair facing a couple feet away from the front of the bed with a tall floor lamp next to it, the room was cozy and simple.

Goku chose to turn on the two lights on the side of the bed that gave a low beam aspect to fit the mood for what he plans on doing. He places the man in the middle of the bed and removes the black armour. He admires how the tight black long sleeve fits the strapping lad like a glove. It embraces every aspect of his muscularity in all the right areas. Goku slides his hand under the tight garment to explore the hard abs up to the burly pecs. 

With one swift motion he lifts the bottom of the shirt over the pecs to expose the red jagged nipples. Broly flinches when one of them is pinched and being toyed with. He whimpers under the touch of the saiyan who uses his fingers to twist and turn them. 

"Allow me to make love to you properly Broly. Now that I don't have those annoying cuffs in my way" Not having the cuffs was a great benefactor he could touch as much as he pleases without worrying about the restricting equipment. He leans down and starts sucking on one nipple while continuing to twist the other one. The gentle nipping and tongue licking around the nipple until it became flustered and made Broly cover his mouth to hold back the sounds threatening to come out. Goku's eyes go up to check on Broly while he enjoys licking the hard skin. 

"That's if you want too we don't have to go all the way just yet I don't want to rush anything on you" The thought of moving the relationship to another step occurred to him. He didn't think he was moving too fast but just because he was ready for the next step didn't mean his partner was. Making sure they were both on the same page was important to Goku. 

Broly looks down from the loss of touch seeing the unsettling expression on Goku's face. He didn't want this to stop and was getting more aroused by the touch. He goes on to switch their position putting Goku on his back holding both of his wrists down and staying on top of him. 

"I want to go all the way with you. I don't have experience and my movement might be clumsy but you made me feel real good back on the ship. I want to make you feel good too" The resoluteness shown on the face as the words were spoken excited Goku. He always liked it when Broly spoke more than he usually did. They both never slept with a male before but Goku wasn't completely ignorant on how guys should do it.

He remembers being astounded when he walked in on the porno Roshi was watching. It was a threesome with two guys and one girl. Roshi said he was too busy focusing on the girl and didn't care what the dudes were doing amongst themselves. Goku had asked if men could have sex as well and Roshi answered him as if it was the dumbest question he's ever heard. He was understanding about the male being clueless on this subject and casually explained same sex attraction and mention the fact of there being a variety of different sexual orientations. 

That day Goku went home and talked to Chi-Chi about his new finding because he was so fascinated by it. He'd been impressed by Chi-Chi already knowing everything about it. Goku never put a label on anything and didn't go around calling himself straight just because he was married to a female. The way he saw it was, you like what you like and it's simple as that. 

For Broly he's never been attracted to anyone on the Frieza force. They were all hot heads who disrespected him every chance they got. The different types of people he would encounter on his mission were all evil doers and his only focus was to get the job done so he could go back to his room and sleep after a tiresome day. When he met Goku it wasn't just the physical attraction that made him fall for him but his character. He's never met anyone with such a positive attitude and unique personality. 

Now he was able to actually be with such an honest man he may not know much about love making but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to put his all into it and do his best. First things first time to repay the favour he was given on the ship. He undos the navy blue sash and places it on the side, taking in a slow breath he pulls the orange pants all the way down leaving Goku lying in his boxers with a twitching cock waiting for what’s to come next.

Broly then pulls off the boxers and watches the generous length slightly stand up from a beginning erection. Watching the exposed cock he starts by licking the balls dangling under and sucking on the sac. He tastes the texture that had a captivating tang to them. Sucking and licking his way up, the wet tongue travels up the shaft making its way to the tip. With an open mouth he swallows it whole, loving the way Goku makes one movement of lifting his hips to get his cock deeper inside the mouth. Broly gladly accommodates and takes in as much as he can he sucks on the dick like a sweet dessert full of flavour. The smidgen of cream coming out from the small hole was sucked in by the mouth and swallowed with ease.

The question wasn’t whether he could deepthroat all of the hard cock’s length but rather how long could Goku last with all the pleasure he’s feeling from this action alone. He was left moaning under Broly’s touch for a good moment, feeling all the pre sperm being pleasantly sucked out of him. He caressed the long hair of the soldier holding on like his life depended on it as he could feel himself getting close to release.

“I’m about to cum” He warns in advance to give enough time for Broly to pull back if he wished to. Instead Broly continued the action until the hot cum was shot in the back of his throat, he swallowed it all gladly. He looked at Goku with yearning eyes and cupped the wet cock. Goku brought the ex soldier’s face to his own and kissed him adoringly tasting his own cum inside the mouth. 

They didn’t bother holding in their breath when they both mashed their mouths together wanting to taste more of one another. While making out Broly’s hand began to stroke the bottom of the shaft, sliding the hand up and down and twisting it. It didn’t take seconds for Goku to harden under the touch so quickly.

Sucking the warm shaft was a favourable experience that Broly enjoyed very much, it caused him to grow aching hard under the tight black pants he still had on. With his free hand he tries to arrange the tightness inside the pants. Not worried about tending to his needs first, Goku doesn't miss the movement and sees the bulge poking from the garment. Goku handles the matter by pulling down the black tights while moaning inside the mouth as they make out and Broly is still actively jerking him off. 

With one swift movement he reaches for the drawer where he kept his lotion that he rarely used. Not even sure why he still kept it but he was glad he did now. With one hand he applies a bit of the mango scented cream on his hand then cups Broly's boner and begins stroking it. The sensation of the cold moisture warming up on his shaft had Broly failing to hold in his moans. 

"Mmm~ G-Goku" He whimpers inside their kiss. This pleases Goku who gently placed his free hand on top of Broly's working hand for him to stop. This allows him to turn the larger man on his stomach while raising his hips so Goku can still stroke the cock. While continuing to make Broly moan, he looks down and sees something that catches his attention. On the back side just above his buttocks was the scarring of a cut tail just like Goku's. 

"Broly you're a saiyan too?" He says from the back and strokes the slippery cock even faster, getting excited by the new revelation. Broly moans out in pleasure from the rapid motion and does his best to answer. 

"Ye-Yeah I'm a- Ahhh~ it's so fast Goku. I'm a saiyan did-didn't you know?" Broly feels a finger roaming around the spot and pressing on it. He looks back and sees Goku giving him a wink before he licks around the sensitive area that made Broly weak on his knees and drool started running down his mouth. 

"No I didn't know, I couldn't tell. I thought Vegeta and I were the last full blooded saiyans of our race this is great news Broly. I can't believe I have a saiyan boyfriend now" Broly can barely make out what Goku is talking about because of how weak he felt from being licked around the lost tail part. He's never felt a loss of power like this before but it felt torturously delightful. 

"Not there pl-please" He begs when in reality he wants to feel more. His dick is still being stroked and drops of sperm start to spill on the bed. 

"Then how about here?" Goku lowers and starts licking at the other hole inside Broly's ass. He puts his finger back on the scar twisting it leisurely while his tongue snakes inside the anus. Broly immediately responds and spreads his legs for more action. The three stimulation happening all at once was too much for him and he cums right there in the hand of Goku. 

Goku continues to whirl his tongue deep inside the hole then stops his sweet tormenting massage on the scar. With the cum covered hand he gives his man little time to recover and plunges one finger inside the twitching wet hole. It slips in easy with the finger already slick from the lotion and cum serving as natural lubricant. He may have been shorter than Broly in height but his hands were large and muscular, his long finger was roaming in deep enough and hit a spot that had Broly squealing. 

The reaction was well taken and encouraged Goku to put in another finger, stretching out the hole even wider. His index and middle finger was going in and out repeatedly fast and hitting the prostate accurately. 

"Please Goku I can't take it, this feels too good" He feels the pair of fingers stop and pulling out slowly. Broly turns his head panting he didn't want it to stop he just said that in the spur of the moment. He could take much more, he wants to take in much more.

"You know since I know you're a saiyan now you can call me by my saiyan name" Goku slowly pushes in his hard cock inside Broly's tight hole who's startled by the action and confused as to what is stretching him apart. He recognizes the texture and it hit him, this was them going all the way. 

"Wh-What's your saiyan name?" the tip pushes inside the hole until the shaft is completely immersed in there. Broly moans out loud feeling the cock being pushed slowly back out then slowly back in. Until the movements change and become rapid thrusts. 

"Kakarot babe, you can call me Kakarot" Goku heaves out a rapturous moan from the tightness as he rocks his hips back and forth so that his dick is hitting Broly's sweet spot simultaneously hard. 

"Kakarot?" Broly moans the name it sings like a melody to Goku's ears who is now actively fucking Broly on his knees and loving every minute of it. 

"That's right, man it sounds so good when you say it" He tries to block out the time Vegeta always pronounced his name with much arrogance or full of disdain. Hearing his partner say it so lewdly and innocently was like a breath of fresh air. Goku was pounding deep on the insides of Broly and the clapping of his balls was sounding audibly loud inside of the peaceful home. 

"Kakarot is a nice name s-so is Goku. I want to cum but I don't wanna dirty your bed" Broly considerably let's the man know after some time of sweet hard pounding. 

"Then cum for me babe who cares about the sheets. I'll clean it later I'm going to cum as well can I do it inside you?" With that Broly nods his head yes feeling the warm juices pouring inside of him and filling him to the brim. While he cums just as hard on the bed sheet. They both breathe out in relief and Goku pulls out his cock slowly, watching the mess they just made with a satisfied smile. 

They both collapse on their back next to each other on the bed and wipe the sweat off their faces. Broly runs his hand over his hair and for the first time in forever he actually laughs. It's a soft laugh that is filled with the happiness he's feeling. Goku turns his head impressed by what he's witnessing. A new side of his partner he's never seen and would like to see more of. Broly gets on top of the agape saiyan and kisses him adoringly. Their dicks rub with one another as they share this fiercy moment. 

"I really like you, you make me very happy" The one sentence Broly speaks is filled with every bit of affection and meaning. Goku feeling the love coming from his partner is thrilled with joy. He expresses this joy by kissing the man again and again. After a while they both giggle feeling hot inside the room. Goku gets out of the bed briefly to fetch them some cold water from the fridge. 

He walks inside the kitchen butt ass naked and hums to himself comfortably when he pours the water inside the glass. When all is done a scream rings out from the room that makes him drop the glass and shatters on the floor. He runs to the room fully alarmed by the loud yowling coming from none other than Broly. When he walks in he immediately freezes up mortified by what his eyes lay witness too. 

Broly was on his knees on the floor yelling out violently as electricity shocked him. The blue sparks emanated from his body and stung him painfully. 

"What the-? Broly! What is this? Where did it come from? Where is it coming from?" Goku asks getting closer then gets stung on his cheek by the strong current. Broly just shook his head no and backed up all the way into a corner so it doesn't hurt Goku. He couldn't answer and just pointed at his collar indicating that it was the culprit. 

"What? It's coming from that collar? Hang on babe I'll get it off ya" He says approaching the tortured man who backed away from the corner and walked on top of the bed heading out of the room. He put his hand up as a stop sign and forced himself to speak, his words coming out more as screams actually. 

"D-Don't! Stay… Back! It'll hurt — You too" He screeches, his teeth grinding together. Goku watches in horror, the torture seemed like it wasn't ever going to stop. He doesn't listen and approaches the man he gets stung and shocked as he holds on the collar but holds in his scream. He turns super saiyan god blue and breaks the collar apart. Then throws it out so far back in the room It breaks the window so that collar was long gone and still flying miles away. 

Goku pants and turns back to his regular self. Broly collapses on his knees trying to control his breathing he touches his neck, not believing the torture device was really off of him. This is the first time he's seen Goku's actual power and he was stupefied by it. Goku crouches down to hug Broly.

"I thought you were going to die just now. Why did this happen now?" Goku speaks in a low voice next to the ear. Broly hugs him back with shaky arms from what just happened. Goku feels the man trembling on him and thinks back on what he just asks. 

"It's okay whatever that was is gone. I'll always protect you Broly, you don't have to tell me anything about what just happened. I don't want you to even think about it, I'm sure you've gone through a lot. What matters now is that it's gone and nothing's gonna hurt you anymore alright." Broly squeezes the man tighter and hides his face on his savior's chest. 

Goku feels him nodding his head yes and he whispers a small "Thank you" Grateful for everything. He really didn't want to explain what the collar was issued for, he wanted to leave it as a bad memory for now. Maybe one day later in the future he'll open up and explain it but for now he was just grateful that the curse had been lifted. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did put the tag on purpose about having bottom Broly. So how are we feeling about this? Do we like bottom Broly or do we prefer bottom Goku? I personally like both but I am a sucker for bottom Goku.


	6. New Couples

Back in Frieza's ship a while later, a guard discovered her keys were gone. She checked the security cameras and saw the soldier known as Broly sneakily take them off the hook of her pants when she wasn't looking. The guard ran to the prison cell and panic overtook her when she saw the prisoner was missing. All there was left were that power blocking device. 

"Shit! Lord Frieza is gonna kill me once he finds this out" She head palms herself and picks up the cuffs as proof since there weren't any cameras in that old jail room. When she walks in Frieza's quarters she makes sure to hide the cuffs behind her before spilling the news. 

"Sorry for the rude interruption sir… But we may have run into a sort of tiny complication" She says with caution, Frieza turns around and bats an eye keeping his cool. 

"What sort of _tiny_ _complication_?"

"Well a pretty big one actually sir"

"Just spit it out Gera!" The leader screams growing impatient from his subordinate beating around the bush Gera flinches and reveals the cuffs hiding behind her. She Freezes in terror when Frieza takes in a deep breath ready for interrogation. 

"As I recall shouldn't those cuffs be on that monkey?" 

"y-yes"

"So what are they doing in _your_ hands??"

"S-So-sorry sir he escaped I-I didn't know. The keys were stolen from me by another soldier named Broly. He took them when I wasn't looking and freed the prisoner. I don't know where they could possibly be" She speaks anxiously fast, praying her Lord would show her mercy. Frieza steps off his chair and takes small steps towards her way. 

"Gera you were out on security guard duty right?"

"I was yes… I-I mean yes sir!" She fixes her tone and puts her hand up to her head showing great respect knowing any little thing she did or say could mean her death or her salvation. 

"And would you be so kind and remind me what a security guard's duty is?" He asks, waiting for her answer which she wasn’t able to think of a response that was good enough. The cat got her tongue making her just stare while she sweats bullets. 

"I'll tell you since you seem to have clearly forgotten. A security guard's duty is to make sure shit like this doesn't happen!!" He yells at her and shoots a ki laser directly at her brain. It kills her instantly on the spot her eyes remain wide open from a petrifying death. The rest of the bodyguards quickly rush to carry away the body. Afraid to anger their leader furthermore if they stood there eyes wide open. 

After shooting his underling Frieza turns his attention to Paragus who couldn’t believe what he’s just heard the soldier reporting. 

"Paragus, Paragus. Why is it that I'm hearing your son has just betray me" 

"No-no not Broly he would never do that, all I have to do is call him back here" Paragus nervously sends a message to Broly via scouter but gets no response. 

"That's weird please give me a second he'll definitely come if I do this" Frieza crosses his arms waiting patiently for his turn. Paragus pulls out the remote of Broly's collar and presses it. Normally when he did this Broly his son would come running his way just so it would stop. But nothing came of it now, he pushes the button again several times longer. 

"Oh just give it a rest already, the situation is clear now Broly has chosen his side. Since he’s your son that makes you a trader as well so you must take responsibility on his behalf" The boss says, growing annoyed by the complete disrespect of him having to wait around and see nothing come of Paragu's action. 

"Lord Frieza please, I can assure you this has to be a complete misunderstanding. We've been loyal and working for you ever since we arrived here" The father tries to reason but fails seeing the malicious grin forming on Frieza's face. 

"Then consider _this_ a complete misunderstanding as well" Frieza says sending a blast of energy the size of Paragu's head that blows his face off into pieces. The head explodes all over with blood covering the floor. The bodyguards get to work and dispose of the body then seconds later a cleaning crew enters to get rid of the bloody mess on the floor. 

"Son Goku enjoy your freedom while you still can, you idiot simpleton of a man because I will find you and when I do I'll finish the job myself. I'll kill you and that traitorous monkey who dared go behind my back and do this. You'll pay for this Broly!" Frieza spouts clenching his fists so hard his nails digs into his skin and draws blood. 

* * *

When morning comes Goku wakes up first smiling when he feels Broly's arms wrapped around his waist all cuddled up behind him. Goku turns around and kisses the man's forehead, he strokes his hair for a while appreciating the moment. This morning was different from any other normally he would wake up alone and bored. 

After a quick moment Broly wakes up rubbing his eyes. "Good morning sleeping beauty" Goku says with a warm smile. Broly snuggles his face on Goku's chest not wanting to wake up. 

"You can sleep some more if you like just don't mind me doing this" He announces sneaking his hand down and stroking Broly's length. Broly brusquely wakes up from the motion, then chuckles and kisses his partner endearingly. 

"You're such a pervert" Broly says jokingly while chuckling a bit then goes on to massage Goku's length as well. "Mmm and so are you" Goku retorts, melting in the touch of the hand. Before they can even continue a doorbell interrupts the two. The owner of the house sighs and puts on his navy shirt and pants while rolling his eyes. Broly follows along and puts his long sleeves and pants back on. 

"Who has the nerve to ring my door this early in the mor-" Goku begins complaining when he opens the door and stops himself when he sees Chi-Chi daring him to finish that sentence. Goten is standing next to her and holding her hand. 

"Oh it's you Chi-Chi so how's it been?" He says running his hand on the back of his neck nervously knowing he shouldn't have spoken so impolitely. Lucky for him Goten saves the day by jumping into his father's arms happy to see him alive and well. 

Goku embraces the kid and throws him up and down playfully. "I knew you'd come back safe, so are you going to invite us in or are we going to talk outside like a bunch of strangers?" Chi-Chi reminds the man who let them in. He carries Goten on his shoulder then the mother and son both gasp when they see Broly sitting on the couch unbothered. Goku forgetting the two remembers the man as that one rude intruder who barged in on the party and captured Goku on Christmas. 

"Allow me to introduce you, Broly this is Chi-Chi and here's my son Goten. Goten and Chi-Chi this is Broly he'll be living with me from now on" He says with a bright smile. Broly looks at the two with an emotionless gaze and gives them an acknowledging nod. Chi-Chi smacks Goku on the head in an attempt to knock the memory back in him. Goten hopped down on the floor so he doesn't get caught up in his mother's fury. 

"We know who he is damn it! I want to know why the hell he's here! Living with you, you say? It's the same guy who dropped your own son on the floor and started spewing all that crazy talk" She yells at Goku who puts his hands up in defense begging her to hear him out but she continues to speak over him and reminds him of everything that went down just a few days ago. 

Broly seeing Goku is obviously losing the battle and can't get a word in steps in and faces the woman himself. 

"I was following Frieza's orders. It was wrong of me to act so rudely and take Kakarot in custody. For that I apologize I'm not asking for forgiveness here, you have every right to be mad ma'am. I don't work for Frieza any more so I won't be bothering anyone on Earth and sorry for dropping your son" He speaks sincerely in the best grammar he remembers learning, Chi-Chi looks up at the towering figure impressed by the apology. Broly then lowers to Goten's height and stares at him blankly not sure how to deal with a kid, especially one that he hurt. 

"Sorry for dropping you kid that was a mean thing for me to do. Uh, are you okay?" He asks Goten who stared at him with wide eyes then back at his dad. Goku shrugs with a smile and Goten gives the man a toothy grin while pulling up one of his purple sleeves from his traditional wear and flexing his tiny muscle. 

"It's alright I'm not mad at you and of course I'm okay! I'm as strong as my dad, do you see these muscles? I didn't feel a thing back then" The son beams proudly, all the three adults in the room look at him unimpressed and all hold in their laughs. 

"You are nothing like you were when you arrived. If only Goku could be as polite as you and have a bit more manners” She remarks eyeing the saiyan who just laughed it off. 

"Right he really is polite plus he saved my life if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here today. I really like him a lot" Goku being honest as ever doesn't think before he speaks and puts a hand on Broly’s cheek who stood up and both stared at each other like a teenage couple in love. Goten doesn't really get the context of that sentence but Chi-Chi fully understands what he means. Goku's demeanor changes for a second when he remembers something. 

"Since I messed it up back then does it mean Goten won't be able to live with me?" He asks sadly looking at his son who turns his head up at his mother with pleading eyes for him to stay with his dad. 

"Well the deal was if you manage to throw that party without any interruptions coming up. . . I guess I can make an exception. How about you throw another one in next time so we can all get to know Broly better. After all I can't just let my son live with just any stranger" She crossed her arms. The son and the father's expression light up from this and both go to embrace the woman, thanking her for being so kind. 

When they finish talking the two take their leave. Goku turns to Broly and carries him bridal style to their room. 

"So how about we continue from where we left off" He says with a smug expression and Broly agrees with a smile. 

Outside on their way home Chi-Chi drives a car with Goten sitting on the back seat. 

"Hey mom why can't I just stay with dad now? Broly seems like a cool guy. He said sorry and everything" Chi-Chi looks at the rear view mirror seeing Goten's expression in the back seat. 

"Because son, if you couldn't tell back there Broly is your daddy's new boyfriend. For new couples we must give them some time to spend together in private before introducing such a troubling kid like yourself into their relationship" She explains simply hands on the steering wheel and maintains her eyes on the road. Goten looks with mouth wide open as if he's just obtained enlightenment. He finally understood what his dad meant when he said he liked Broly a lot he meant it as in the lovers kind of way. 

"Ohhh that makes sense does it mean that I'm going to have two daddies now?" He asks growing excited by the sound of it. 

"That's if they choose to get married or if Broly doesn't mind acting like a another father figure to you, then yes"

"Awesome! Does it mean that I'll have two mommies as well?" The question makes Chi-Chi turn the steering wheel abruptly, almost crashing in another car she blushes and answers the kid angrily. 

"Tha-That's none of your business Goten!" The kid pouts on the back of his seat not getting what he said that agitated the mother so much. Although she may have been acting cold towards her ex husband. Chi-Chi was actually glad on the inside that Goku found someone to be with. She would get worried at times that all the man would do was train and was on the road to fighting his way until death. Now she can rest assured that everything is going to work itself out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm surprised I managed to write this much in such a short amount of time, my brain was just on a roll. It was easier for me to start a new story tbh for now i'm thinking hard on the new Chapters for Unknown Feelings but I'll manage.


End file.
